Composite PROJECT SUMMARY The overriding objective of this proposal for the Duke University Medical Center Regional Clinical Center (Duke RCC) for the Heart Failure Clinical Research Network (HF Network) is to improve the care of patients with heart failure through high-impact patient-oriented clinical research. This objective will be achieved through active collaboration with all components of the HF Network, including other RCCs, the Data Coordinating Center (DCC), associated core labs, and the NHLBI. The overall goal of the HF network is to improve outcomes through optimal application of existing therapies, evaluation of novel therapies, and to facilitate application of emerging basic science discoveries into clinical investigations. We believe the Duke RCC is highly capable of contributing to the successful achievement of these objectives based on a demonstrated record of developing original, innovative, high impact clinical research protocols addressing clinically important research questions in heart failure, and propose a novel protocol targeting acute heart failure patients, the CAPTAIN study, in this application. The Duke RCC has proven ability to recruit scientifically appropriate and ethnically and racially diverse populations of patients into HF Network clinical protocols and provide data that is accurate, complete, timely, and regulatory compliant. As detailed in this proposal, the Duke RCC has a dedicated and experienced team of investigators, combining a broad array of clinical, research, and operational skills that collectively will make a major contribution to the overall success of the HF Network. The Duke RCC we will participate in the development of research protocols, statistical methods, and plans for data collection and protocol implementation. We will provide input where appropriate into study design from both a scientific and a feasibility standpoint. We will implement each network-wide protocol approved by the protocol review committee (PRC) and the NHLBI; comply with study policies and quality assurance measures approved by the Steering Committee, and agree to oversight of the study by a Data and Safety Monitoring Board (DSMB). Finally, the Duke RCC will develop a Clinical Research Skills Development Core to train future generations of heart failure researchers. RELEVANCE (See instnjctions): This proposal for the Duke Regional Clinical Center of the NHLBI Heart Failure Clinical Research Network will develop and implement high impact, scientifically rigorous randomized clinical trials designed to improve the health of persons with heart failure. The results of the proposed research will have immediate clinical implications for millions of patients with heart failure.